the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS2 Post 1754
NeS2 Post 1752 is Chapter Five of Britt: The Legend, which reveals that Septimus has a crush on Cathia Imperator. Locretia Simonious may not be having sex with Britticus now that she has her child, but he still enjoys an exalted status amongst the household slaves. When she reveals that Filius Farlanae is coming to the house, Britticus is suspicious of her intentions towards him, who is her husband's best friend. Filius is bringing a gift for both her and Gebtulus, however, which assuages Britt. Locretia orders Britt to have the hand of a slave girl, Seren, cut off for a crime she did not commit just to cover her own selling of a locket. Cathia Imperator insists that Britt performs the act himself, which he almost does before Cathia stops him. He frees Seren but the slave revolt within the house drags him inside where he finds his lover, Locretia, and Filius have been beaten to death. The slaves then turn on him and beat him when they learn he almost cut off Seren's hand. He dies upon the table, the gift from Filius. Britt, in a dream-like state, meets The Negotiator who offers him his life and immortality if he signs a contract. In the present, Thrawn42689' '''reveals that he has been working on assimilating the minds of Americans on behalf of Arkng Thand. Post Britt the Legend: Chapter Five '''Britt the Legend: Chapter Five' Septimus: "I think she likes me." Britt: "You think everyone likes you." Septimus: "Am I wrong?" Britt: "Yes. Cathia Imperator regards everyone as a target..." Septimus: "Target for sex?" Britt: "Arrows." Septimus: "You really know how to kill a guy's mood, you know that?" Britt grins. Britt: "First time I've been told that!" Septimus: "Life's just full of surprises." The two young men were milling about the atrium. Septimus had finished cleaning the cooking wares and Britt was free from duties for a few hours... unless his mistress called. Locretia: "BRIIIIIITT!!" Britt: "I don't get five minutes, do I?" Septimus: "For anyone else she just sends Nyneve to fetch them. You she shouts. Every time. I think she just likes screaming your name." Britt: "And that's the last sex joke you get to make. Nothing's been happening in that regard since the birth of--" Septimus: "Your baby?" Britt: "Their baby." Britt glared at Septimus as he left the atrium and made his way to Locretia's chamber. His relationship with the mistress was still positive and Britt retained great status in the household, but the physical aspect had ceased. Britt never understood why, but he assumed she had what she wanted to secure her place in the Master's life - Britt wasn't needed any more. Of course his and her lives were built up upon these secrets, so while Britt did his role as the lady's slave, he was in a superior position than most would expect. Locretia: "Pass me those ear rings." Britt looked beyond her to the ear rings that lay just out of reach. He rolled his eyes. Britt: "These are very beautiful, my lady. Is there some special occasion?" Locretia: '''"Filius Farlanae is visiting." '''Britt: "Again?" There was a pause as Locretia considered what kind of attitude she was supposed to have to Britt's comment. She narrowed her eyes. Locretia: "What are you implying, Britt?" Britt: "It's just that he's been visiting you quite a lot lately. Which is funny because I thought he was the Master's friend... who he never visits." Locretia: "... are you jealous?" Britt: "I don't think that's possible." Locretia: "Then why even make comment?" She was wearing her small-lipped fake-pout. A picture of incredibly "cute anger". ' Britt:' "I'm just curious, that's all. The welfare of my lady is part of my role here." Locretia: "I will be fine. I'm just enjoying the attention, that's all." Britt: '"You don't get enough?" '' She turned on her stool. '''Locretia: "No. I don't. My husband continues to be elusive and I can't... continue to... do things we did. We were too close and that made things much more dangerous." Britt: "Right. I can see that. I really do--" Britt leaned in to help adjust Locretia's jewels so that they sat more pleasingly. Britt: "--but I don't think that means you should get too... close to the best friend of your husband. That'd be harder to conceal." Locretia: "I told you, I'm enjoying the attention, that's all. He's bringing a gift today." Britt: "What kind of gift?" Locretia: "I have no idea. But it's a gift for me and my husband, so it won't be anything... I have to coneal, as you put it." Britt: "That makes my job easier, at least." Locretia: "Thank you, Britt. Just remember... you are my favourite." Britt: "And I'm honoured by that fact. I'll go find Nyneve and ask her to prepare for your guest." Britt bowed and left the room with a smile on his face. It felt good to be treasured by someone, even if they owned you. He wasn't sure how 'owned' he even felt the older he got. Locretia: "Wait! Britt!" He rushed back into the room. Locretia: "Also tell Nyneve that the new girl is to be punished by the guardsmen for theft." Britt: "Wow, really? What did she steal?" Locretia: "She didn't. I sold Gebtulus' latest gift - a dull necklace made of jade - and I don't want him to find out." Britt: "Oh..." Locretia: "It's going to have to bee a severe punishment this time though. Her left hand is to be cut off." Britt: "What!?" Locretia: "Well, I can't cut off the right, then she'd have no use." Britt: "But- why cut off any hands? Isn't that a little extreme? She didn't even commit the crime." Locretia: "What will my husband think if I let her go free of punishment, or even with a light punishment? He'll know I'm lying about it. He has to believe it. She's just an idiot girl anyway, barely a capable body slave. I'd have sold her weeks ago but she does have lovely coloured hair." Britt: "But--" Locretia: "Go, Britt! I don't have time to listen to your moaning. Sometimes I find it endearing, but not today. I have more important things to think about that some stupid slave girl." Britt stared at the floor. Then left. A short while later Britt was stood with Septimus and Nyneve after explaining what Locretia Simonius commanded. Nyneve: "I won't!" Britt: "And then you get into trouble and Locretia gets someone else to deliver the message - so the girl loses her hand anyway." Septimus: "Britt's right." Nyneve: "That woman is evil!" Septimus: '''"Nyneve's right." '''Britt: "She's not evil. She's just... I don't know. Deluded? Misguided?" Septimus: "Roman?" Nyneve: "Stop making excuses for her! You don't get it! You're blinded because she's nice to you. But it's only to you! When she talks to me, she never even uses my name! I'm just girl, Septimus would just be boy. But you, you're Britt! Always have been!" Britt: "Who care what she calls you? We're just slaves anyway." Nyneve: "No! We weren't always slaves! Have you forgotten that? Remember what they did to us?" Britt: "Gebtulus did that, not Locretia." Nyneve: "She murdered Junia." Britt stared at the wall. Britt: '''"Maybe..." '''Nyneve: "No maybe! You heard Askia!" Britt: '''"I'm not ready to put all my faith into the words of a monster that I know murdered The Commander." '''Nyneve: "And why would he have lied?" Septimus: "This is a pointless argument, guys. What're you going to do about the girl?" The three of them fell silent. The atrium they stood in was still, the water of the pool was perfectly clear and the light above was bright through the clear blue sky. Britt stared up and relished the crisp coolness of the air before he settled his mind. Britt: "I'll take her. I'm sorry, Nyneve. I should have just done it myself to begin with. You shouldn't have to do it." Nyneve: "Neither of us should have to do it!" Britt didn't say another word, he simply walked away. He felt acid in his throat and a deep sense of guilt. He told himself he was just doing as commanded, he was doing what he was supposed to do and yet he couldn't shake the sense of guilt. Was there more he could do? He found Cathia Imperator walking across the courtyard, away from the slowly closing gates. Filius Farlanae was walking with Locretia into the house. Britt watched them go before he approached Imperator. Britt: "There's a slave that needs punishing. Her left hand must be cut off." Cathia Imperator: "That's a duty reserved for the guardsmen." Britt: "I know, but..." Cathia Imperator: "But what?" Britt: "You're the best, right? The punishment... the slave doesn't really... deserve it. So, I was thinking... I should ask someone who'll do it cleanly. Do it so there's less pain or whatever." Cathia Imperator: "I get it. You're trying anything to assuage your guilt." Britt: "What? No! Why wo--" Cathia Imperator: "I'll help you." Britt: "You will? Oh right. Okay. We should probably go get her then..." Cathia Imperator: "That's right." Sometime later Britt walked slowly behind Cathia Imperator as she dragged the weeping girl out of the slave quarters. She was young, small and frail. Her hair was blonde, though dirty, and her skin was incredibly pale. Britt guessed she was from Gaul somewhere as she kept crying out pitifully in her native tongue. The sun was nearing sunset and their shadows were elongated across the courtyard. Some of the guardsmen initially took an interest in the sudden ruckus but quickly lost interest when they saw Imperator was in charge. Cathia Imperator roughly yanked the girl to a stump and slapped her hand down. She quickly tied the girl's little white hand to it and watched her squirm. Imperator suddenly grabbed the girl's head and held it before her own. Cathia Imperator: "What's your name, girl?" ' Girl:' "They call me Florina here." Cathia Imperator: "So what is your real name?" ' Girl:' "Seren." Cathia Imperator: "This is a dark day for all of us, Seren. Steel yourself." Imperator rose and drew a long knife. Britt had already brought over a flame pit as asked and she stuck the knife into the flames. She waited for a minute. Cathia Imperator: "Are you ready, Britticus?" Britt: "Me? I don't think I'll ever be ready for this." Cathia Imperator: "You have to be quick. Once I give you the blade, you strike immediately." Britt: "Wait, what? You want me to do it?" Cathia Imperator: "You must take responsibility for your own choices, Britticus. You may not have given the order, but the order was given to you. You should do this yourself." Britt: "I can't!" Cathia Imperator: "You must." Britt looked down at the girl. She looked up at him with pleading eyes. In those eyes he couldn't decide if she was begging him not to do it, or to do it himself. He couldn't do it. He knew he couldn't, and yet Imperator was right. Nyneve and Septimus both told him the act couldn't be carried out, but he said it must. Why? He could have told the Master the truth, or simply punished the girl in some other way and accepted punishment for himself? Instead he readily accepted Locretia's wishes. Was he blinded like Nyneve said? '' He put his hand around the blade's hilt. Imperator stepped back. Britt's muscles tensed.'' Britt: "I'm sorry, Seren..." He drew a breath and experienced a numbness that washed over his soul. When he opened his eyes, the world around him seemed distant and strange. He quickly pulled the knife out of the fire pit, rose it and brought it down again. Cathia Imperator: '"Stop!" ''Britt's hand froze inches from the girl's. The heat of the knife would have been felt upon her white skin. Britt knelt, panting and staring wildly. For whatever reason he had been stopped from committing the act. An act he suddenly realised would have ruined him and his soul for eternity. He didn't believe that the gods particularly cared about the state of his soul, but he did. He dropped the knife and untied Seren. '''Britt: "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'll try to get Locretia to change her mind, I promise! I can't believe I was going to do that!" Seren simply cried and cradles her hand. Cathia Imperator: "I didn't stop you to make you feel better." Britt looked up at the leather-clad woman. Cathia Imperator: '''"You're about to be killed." '''Britt: "What?" He turned to follow her gaze towards the house. Even in the reddening sky the house was clearly illuminated, as were the figures running around inside. Britt: "Slave revolt?" Arkng Thand rubs his eyes from all of the reading and has a drink of water. '' 'Thrawn42689:' "Master Thand, I have assimilated my software into 72% of the American population. With Facebook'sFacebook article, Wikipedia. acquisition of the Oculus RiftOculus Rift article, Wikipedia. technology, my estimates for maintaining control over the population in the future have increased by 170%. Child's play." '''Arkng Thand:' "Very good." From the slave chambers came Septimus looking elated. Britt ran to him. Septimus: "We're free! Britt, we're free!" Britt: "This is madness, Septimus! Slaves have revolted before and each time Gebtulus puts them down! You're all going to be killed!" Septimus: "But this time something amazing has happened... time travellers!" Britt: "..." Septimus: "No seriously! From they future! They came in a blue box!" Britt: "..." Septimus: "They're like... crazily powerful. They obliterated the guards inside already. Everyone's going mental! They're all headed to the atrium now, then out of the doors!" Britt: "The atrium?" Britt's eyes widened. Britt: "But... that's where..." Britt ran inside, Septimus after him. The corridors were a mess, just as had happened the previous time. The house was in ruins and guards lay everywhere in bloodied piles. However everything was eerily quiet, most of the slaves must have already passed through. As he reached the atrium he saw two unusual figures - one in a heavy, black cloak that looked not too dissimilar from Imperator, and the other wore a red cape and clothing made of unusual materials he had never seen before. The two of them ran with a crowd of slaves, cheering with excitement and thrill of adventure. Before Britt was Filius Farlanae's present to Locretia - a strong wooden table. Such large tables were a relatively new invention that were fashionable amongst an elite few. Britt didn't understand why someone would want to sit at a table rather than lie beside it, but he wasn't a high-born noble. '' ''He approached the table and looked down at the face of Locretia. She was little more than a bloodied mess, beaten and beaten long after she was dead. Yet her face was surreally clean of injury save a spattering of blood. He ran a finger from her eye, leaving a bloody trail down her cheek. He stood there, holding her face without noticing that others had filed into the room. Septimus: "Britt!" Britt realised he had been called several times. Britt: "Sorry..." Septimus: '''"We've got to go..." '''Britt: "You go. I'll just... I'll just stay here." Septimus: "Don't be stupid. You're a slave too. Gebtulus will have you up on a crucifix just for being here. I'm sorry you had to see her like this, Britt, but she's not worth losing your life over." Britt: "How can you say that!?" Britt pushed his friend away in an uncharacteristic fury. Britt: "She's the mother of my child!" Septimus: "She was also a cold-hearted killer that abused every slave in this house, bar one." Britt didn't reply. How could his child grow up without a mother? It was fortunate the baby was with Gebtulus' parents or else the slaves may even have killed the child... Britt was growing increasingly horrified with everything around him. He broke down into tears. He felt he had been crying for hours, but he knew it had only been minutes before Nyneve's arms tried to pull him up. She kissed his forehead, his temples and continued to encourage him up but ultimately he pushed her away also. Slave #1: "Just leave him! He was one of them anyway! Look at him, getting upset over that witch!" Slave #2: "He was always running around after her like a dog. He's as bad as them, keeping us all locked up in the cellar. He had the master's keys and everything." Septimus: "Hey now, I was down there once too. We all did our roles here." Slave #3: "We should kill him too." Slave #1: "Definitely." Nyneve: "How can you say that! He's one of us!" Then a small voice piqued above the rest and sealed Britt's fate. Seren: "He was going to cut off my hand. He was going to do it himself." Silence followed and Britt knew that even his friends were appalled. Why had Imperator made him do it himself? What point was she trying to make? It didn't matter now. The beating he received was done with less ferocity than they had done against Locretia and Filius, Britt knew this because he was able to lie on the table and die slowly and he bled out. The world was silent. He thought he saw Nyneve over him for a brief moment but then even she was gone and he was alone with the dead, ready to join them... Arkng Thand: "And so the line of Locretia Simonius and Britticus lived on and, probably, leads to our beloved Simons of today. I wonder if there are any other... deviations in that family tree. I'll have Thrawn do an analysis later in the week. I wonder if Britticus ever... visited them later." Man: "Do you want to live, Britticus?" Britt: "No." Britt was surprised to find that he was able to speak perfectly clearly, though it felt as though his lips weren't moving. In fact he couldn't feel much of anything. The shadowy figure stood before him, but his features were constantly shifting as though he had no true shape. Man: "Why would you throw your life away?" Britt: "I don't deserve life..." Man: "Because of the actions of others?" Britt fell silent. Man: "Or because of the pain of loss?" Britt didn't want to hear anymore. The stranger leaned in close. Man: "Let me give you your life back, Britticus. You can live, join your friends again. There are still people that need you." Britt thought of Nyneve and Septimus. Where would they go? How could they escape Rome? Man: "In fact... I can give you the greatest gift of all. Not just one lifetime... but many. Immortality, Britt. Live forever..." Britt began to panic. Britt: "Are you Askia!?" The man laughed. Man: "No. Far from it. For now you can call me... The Negotiator. All you have to do is sign this contract..." References External References Category:Post Category:NeS2 Post